Chellenge: I'm Not Superhuman, Just a Man in Bat Costume
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Batman after being shot by Darkseid's omega beams, he instead of being sent to the past he instead id sent to an alternate reality, where the Justice League don't exist, where Humanity after third world war is threaten by Interdimensional creatures called NOVA and the organization called Chevalier who is corrupted to the core, send genetically enhaced children to fight the threat.
1. Conceptual Setting and Challenge

**Summary:** Batman after being shot by Darkseid's omega beams, he instead of being sent to the past he instead id sent to an alternate reality, where the Justice League don't exist, where Humanity after third world war is threaten by Interdimensional creatures called NOVA and the organization called Chevalier, sent genetically enhanced children to fight them. Will the Dark Knight appearance make a difference in this world?

 **Setting** : the Concept setting mixing Elements of DC AND Freezing.

#Antilife Equation and Stigmas are the same thing only with slight difference, Gengo Aoi plotted on depriving humans from their free wills by turning them into an ascended humanity using the stigmas, turning them all into one conscience. In resent chapters of the manga it was seen Kazuya using his new power which consist in manipulating a pandora as she were doll , the pandoras wills couldn't fight it the power so they submitted throwing themselves into battle without self-preservation. The stigmas are a crystallization of the AntiLife-Equation the only thing there is left is solving it.

#Pandoras and Furies all are Psychologically Scarred since in the end the only thing they have left in life is their duty and their psychological anchor to their humanity whom by the time passes it will rust and break. Duty becoming the only reason to keep existing.

#New Gods and the Novas are the same only that one is a true sentient individual that travels through boom tubes to adapt to the dimension. The Novas are heralds a creation based on the power of the new gods like Darkseid minions only they dont come through Boom Tubes using mother boxes but by their own power thus making being Giants. Gengo refer to those that send the novas as Gods so there you have an idea why they might be the same.

#Radion could kill a nova and Legendary Pandora with one shot only and destroying all with stigma within them.

#Mother/Father Box doesn't exist for the new gods of freezing to travel extra dimensionally through boom tubes they cant adapt their form to the dimension they are traveling.

#Nova plasma blast is like lesser Omega Beam. If they are minions of a New God it would be lesser to the real deal.

 **Organizations:** Groups that might exist.

 **League of Assassins-Society of Assassin:** Societies that train Humans to be elite are various types of assassins. Some female enter to genetics or chevalier due to their compatibility with the stigma.

 **The Executive Assistant Assassins** : woman sometimes since children been attending a special school where they learn how to provide information management support; representing a executive to others. At the same time to be ruthless and efficient killers trained in hand to hand combat, arms training, tactics, often bought by CEO's of big companies or kings in millions (depending on their demonstration the price might rise) to serve as bodyguard, lover and personal hitman. They are slaves with no will, they will pull the trigger if their master orders her to do so without question they only exist to serve.

 _Source_ _: Aspen's comic Executive Assistant: Iris, Assassin, Lotus, Orchid, Violet_

 **Plot** : I don't have one but the story is set in the Freezing (manga) taking place after the supposed death of Batman in Final Crisis using elements of Return of Bruce Wayne, and Batmans from other earth. So I expect at least everyone agree with me that this might turn into Batman X Harem.

 **Character** : The Background for their roles.

 **1\. Bruce Wayne/Batman (New Earth or Any Earth):** He wakes up in a hospital bed apparently he was found unconscious after the 6th Nova Clash. While unknown to him suffers side effects from the Omega Beams and the travel through reality to an atomic level that might start to be seen as time pass. He will try to influece world even if it means becoming its enemy.

 **2\. Gengo Aoi:** The scientist responsible for the creations of the stigmas, a scientist who believe that the antilife in the form of apotheosis is the only salvation of humanity.

 **3\. DC Universe Characters:** Are normal Humans or Pandoras in this universe.

Example 1: Clark Kent a freelance Reporter that often works in third world nations.

Example 2: Diana Prince , Pandora of Chevalier born in Greece, Daughter of Hipolyta a Pandora Veteran part of a feminist society: Her main Weapons Sword and Shield. She was a born in vitro fertilization, her sperm donor someone with the alias of HADES.

Example 3: Selina Kyle(aka Catwoman) an ex-pandora. Who now is an Adviser for those pandoras who want to return to a normal life.

Example 4: Hal Jordan a Pilot of Chevalier or Army.

Example 5: Pamelas Isley(aka Poison Ivy) a Botanic who is also a Activist.

Example 6: Harley Quinzel an Pandora from Chevalier that works as Psychiatrist who treats the Mental Ill Pandoras. As her hobby she is masochist that goes to SM clubs.

Example 7: Cillian Murphy (Aka Scarecrow) works on making drugs for the enhaced pandoras who suffer depression.

Example 8: Roman Sionis (aka Black Mask) a reenowed world wide criminal who works with anything. Objective of various police organizations such as DEA and INTERPOL.

Example 9: Ra's Al Ghul Leader and founder of the League of Assassin inheritor of the name Head of the Demon

Example 10: Talia Al Ghul a Padora of Chevalier daughter of Ras Al Ghul official information says she comes from Israel

Example 11: Slade Wilson (aka Deathstroke) a mercenary who currently works at Chevalier

Example 12: Harvey Dent (aka Two Faces) part of the Board of Chevalier.

Example 13: Edward Nigma (aka Riddler) a analist and decoder of Chevalier who works under table for Harvey Dent.

Example 14: Sandra Wu-San(aka Lady Shiva) a Pandora from Chevalier who lives to fight, and the only thing keeping her mind is train the recruits harder. She had one night stand with a hitman named David Cain, she ended up pregnant.

Example 15: Katherine Kane (aka Batwoman new earth) a Suspended Pandora of Chevalier

Example 16: Lex Luthor part of the Board of Chevalier, searching alternative means to get rid of the Nova without turning the humans into superhuman monsters.

Example 17: Mercy Graves and Hope Taya Lex Luthor's Assistants and Bodyguard possibly the prototypes for the alternative means to get rid of the nova.

Example 18: Ace and Krypto (aka Bat-hound and Super-dog) a breed of genetically engineered dogs used during the World War 3, now used by the military and some reach people to hunt and guard.

 **Notes: With Sources**

#Writer Peter David introduced the idea in Supergirl vol. 4 #29 that the New Gods were giants and that the Boom Tube would shrink them as they traveled to normal time and space or enlarge beings who traveled to the Fourth World realm. For example, if Superman were to travel to Apokolips under his own power, he would be miniature in comparison to the New Gods – Orion remarked that "Earth is but a speck in an air pocket" and that the universe of New Genesis is the "real world". Proportionally, entire planets were shown to seem no larger than golf balls.

 _wikipedia/New_Gods#Powers_and_abilities_

#Jack Kirby's original comics established the Anti-Life Equation as giving the being who learns it power to dominate the will of all sentient and sapient races. It is called the Anti-Life Equation because "if someone possesses absolute control over you - you're not really alive."1 Most stories featuring the Equation use this concept. The Forever People's Mother Box found the Anti-Life Equation in Sonny Sumo, but Darkseid, unaware of this, stranded him in ancient Japan.

 _DC Wikia /Anti-Life_Equation_

#The Omega Effect is a strange force of entropy, perhaps a destructive side to the often creative nature of the Source.

It is Darkseid's possession of the Omega Effect that allows him to fire his Omega Beams from his eyes. These beams are capable of vaporizing, erasing, or transmuting any form of matter, living or non-living. They can send/retrieve something from different places, times, dimensions, and even universes.

Darkseid uses his Omega Beam to send Batman back in time at the climax of Final Crisis. From there Batman had to journey through time in order to get back home to his own time period.

It is practically impossible to avoid, dodge or deflect Darkseid's Omega Beams, as the beams are able to make sharp turns around obstacles and few can withstand a direct hit from them.

 _Comicvice omega-effect/4015-48937/_

#The Nova Clashes are the battles between the forces of Earth and those of the inter-dimensional beings known as Nova.

From the years 2012-2065, Novas have made their appearance on Earth. This resulted in major clashes between the humans and Nova, labelled as "Nova Clashes". The occurence of the 9th Nova Clash in 2064, and the following year having a total of four clashes, ignores the previously observed pattern of 8 years between clashes.

The 6th Nova Clash took place in America, near the Colorado River in August of 2045. Pandora Mode is deployed for the first time against a Type-F Nova. Margaret Lindman is considered the hero of this clash, having dealt the finishing blow to the Nova at the cost of sustaining near fatal injuries.

 _Freezing wikia/Nova_Clash_

 _Freezing Zero chapter 23_

#Apotheosis (from Greek ἀποθέωσις from ἀποθεοῦν, apotheoun "to deify"; in Latin deificatio "making divine"; also called divinization and deification) is the glorification of a subject to divine level. The term has meanings in theology, where it refers to a belief, and in art, where it refers to a genre.

In theology, apotheosis refers to the idea that an individual has been raised to godlike stature. In art, the term refers to the treatment of any subject (a figure, group, locale, motif, convention or melody) in a particularly grand or exalted manner.

 _wikipedia /Apotheosis_

#The Chevalier is a supranational military organization dedicated to fighting the Nova.

 _Freezing wikia/Chevalier_

#The Nova are the main antagonists of Freezing. They are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth. The invasion of the Nova led to the development of the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata by the Chevalier.

 _Freezing wikia/Nova_

#Pandora are genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers and learn how to fight the Nova, creatures from another dimension that are invading the Earth. A Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, which are implanted into their backs, giving them superhuman speed and strength that is ten times that of an average person and allows them to use special Volt Weapons and Volt Textures that respond to their bodies. Pandora were developed by Dr. Gengo Aoi.

 _Freezing wikia/Pandora_

#A Limiter is the male partner of a Pandora, whose primary role is to neutralize the Freezing field emitted by a Nova so that their Pandora may attack them.

 _Freezing wikia/Limiter_

#Stigmata are special tissues that grant superhuman abilities to Pandora and Limiters. They are created through two methods, by reverse-engineering the cells of Maria Lancelot, the first Pandora or by directly extracting tissue from the core of a defeated Nova. The practical use of Stigmata was developed by Gengo Aoi.

Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, respectively called Nova Form. Because of this, Stigmata are considered double-edged swords.

 _Freezing wikia/Stigmata_

 **Challenge: Guideline**

1\. No age regression of any type Batman must be an Adult not a high schooler.

2\. The side effects involve Bruce Wayne/Batman memories (knowledge/experience) of his alternate universe selves being mixed with him. (Inspired by God Slaying Blade Works. By Marcus Galen Sands) or make him ageless, or both. Or Non of them. Or body being enhanced.

3\. Batman cannot be godlike since that would be absurd, he doesn't require it to kick anyone's Darkseid's or Superman's ass. "It wasn't easy to make, Clark. It took years and cost a fortune. Luckily, I had both."- Batman Dark Knight Returns part 2.

4\. Love interest can be anyone; it must have a role and be possible to engage a relation with Bruce/Batman for Plot Sake

Example 1: Yu-Mi Kim, The event of her meeting Bruce Wayne might be because of some event that Elize Schmitz dragged her to, and casualty Bruce is there. All start with talk. Possibly Plot material since she works in West Genetics a place Bruce suspects there is something hidden, he might use her to find out what is.

Example 2: Scarlet Ohara, due to her being previous assistant of Gengo Aoi, she while in a bar she comes across Bruce Wayne, Bruce offer her job in the newly born Wayne Tech.

Example 3: Elize Schmitz, Due to her laid back personality and her possible night outs to relieve her stress she comes across Bruce.

Example 4: Su-Na Lee, Bruce might invite her to a Date and she wanting to break the routine for a while accept to see what happens also her boss(Gengo) want to know about Bruce Wayne's intentions.

Example 5: Violete L Bridgette, She being owner and manager of resort and being daughter of Howard L Bridgett who manages Chevalier makes her someone of interest if its to make business

5\. Bruce in this world will have protégées, possibly his adopted children will be trained and infiltrated in Genetics. Possible first steps to the Batman INC.

6\. Bruce must make again his millions to create Wayne Tech (use any name) to create his gadgets.

A. Method used to gain money:

B. Decipher how the lottery works and win the gran price then start investing the money.

C. Discover formula that can be applied to Wall Street and sell it in Millions. Or use said formula to gain millions and invest.

D. Gamble and clean the house then start investing the money.

F. All above.

after the investing, he starts making name for the company. Is introduce to support Chevalier giving him the perfect oportunity to investigate the organization.

8\. Kazuya Aoi must exist and cant be removed of the story due to his many uses to be a Plot Device on the story.

9\. Gengo Aoi, The Chevalier have a role of allies and antagonist of Batman.

10\. The story must start before the 2065 where canon takes place.

 **A/N:**

It's an Idea that has been distracting me for a while so I share the concept with others. If anyone wish to do the challenge and use the conceptual setting I wish you goodluck and please PM to know.

Another note: I would appreciate if you gave a visit to my profile. You see I am writing Berserk crossover and I can't decide which series I should cross it, so I created a poll with the series in mind.

 ** _Edited: 15/2/2016._**


	2. Expantion of conceptual setting

**More DC Elements on Freezing:**

 **Concept: Locations.**

 **1\. Gotham City (Formerly: Detroit):** Previously a city in bankrupt whose inhabitants leaved due to the high rate activity of crime. Later half of the city was demolished in world war 3. During the building of Chevalier, half of the city was purchased to build new facilities for the new organization. These facilities turned into a Genetics Academy in America it was named **Black Gate**. With this the other half economy stabilized. Even after all of that the city still has criminal activity.

 **a. Points of Interest in Gotham:**

 **Genetics Academy Black Gate:** it is built exactly the same way as every genetic academy isolated from the society. With the same bloody **Carnival** every season that serves to rank the Pandora. With half of the academy is a big campus with proper installations.

 **Club 539:** Also known as **Burnley Nightclub,** a popular nightclub located in the Burnley district of Gotham which most notorious clients are Pandoras and criminals.

 **The Gotham Tap Room:** Also known as **North Burnley Nightclub** located in the Burnley district of Gotham which most of its notorious clients are Pandoras and criminals.

Note: Dc universe online serves Quite Good as Map in Gotham and Metropolis.

 **List of Pandora who graduated from Genetics Academy the Black Gate:**

 **Selina Kyle:** A Kleptomaniac with a liking for cats.

 **Talia Al Ghul:** A great leader neautrla.

 **Harley Quinzel:**

 **Sandra Wu-San:**

 **Barbara Gordon:**

 **Katherine Kane:**

 **Diana Prince:**

 **Vicky Vale:**

 **Barda Free:**

 **Barbara Ann Minerva:**

 **2\. Belle Reve:** A penal facility located on Louisiana near the Gulf of Mexico surrounded by miles swamplands, baptized as **New Alcatraz.** This facility houses several former pandora and terrorist alike that have over 300 years of sentence. The Prison is safely guarded from the outside by thick walls. The only way to escape is through air vehicle or the gates that are heavily guarded as well protected with air missiles. The cells are several kilometers under the swamp isolated from the outside world, to go there one must take an elevator that is monitored 24/7 the time the elevator gets there is about 10 minutes. Even though if they tried they escape they would die due to being implanted with bomb on their spine.

Under the table they lessen the sentence of prisoners if they take certain missions that are deemed suicide.

 _Note:Freezing wikia/ Jessica Edwin: She was sentenced to 350 years in New Alcatraz on two accounts of first degree murder before she was "transferred" into Radox Phantomheim's care._

 **3\. Project Cadmus:** A secret facility founded by Lex Luthor to create an alternative mean to deal with the nova invasion. This facility works with genetic engineering, clonation and more.

 **Subjects Born in Cadmus:**

 **The Furies:** Genetic engineered woman raised and trained more ruthlessly than a Pandora, and psychologic conditioned to be merciless. For their creation they used as genetic template were the genetic material (ovules, blood, hair, spinal fluids, skin, half of the liber, one kidney, egg cells and etc. etc.) Pandora with over 120% of stigma synchronization, donated directly from Belle Reves inmates, and adding various modifications on their DNA using the unauthorized genetic map of Maria Lancelot copied from Scarlet Ohara. Over 23 were born and only 6 survived the initial state to mature to be called success. **Seiga Heavy Industries** to supply the materials for the training installations for the furies to develop.

Their manager who condition them psychologically an old lady who is called by her codename, **Granny Goodness.**

Each one of them was given a designated number when born; later as they matured a codenames that describes their distinctive trait:

 **#2 Lashina:** Her volt weapon a steel whip. Her distinctive is her extra organ similar to that of an electric fish that allows her to produce a powerful energy bio field that she uses to enhance her volt weapon.

 **#5 Knockout:** Her Volt Weapon a pair of Gauntlet. Specialized in hand to hand combat. Her distinctive trait, an advanced regenerating factor and super-human endurance.

 **#8 Gilotina:** Her Volt Weapon is two distinctive trait is that the skin in her hands is sharp enough to slice through almost anything bare handed.

 **#11 Stompa:** Her Volt weapon a pair of Greaves. Her distinctive trait her size strength and the shockwave produced by her greaves.

 **# 17 Mad Harriet:** Volt weapon a pair of energy Freddy Krueger like claws. Her distinctive trait due to the conditioning she ended having a few screw lose thus she would not stop cackling also that she has a feral physiology. Her fighting style is also influenced by her madness as it is unpredictable.

 **#21 Bloody Marry:** Her Volt weapon 3 humming shaped discs with sharp edges, poses an echolocation that serves her as radar maintaining her updated with her surroundings. This also disc produces a mid-range plasma shockwaves that can slice through their objectives. Her distinctive trait her vampire metabolism that makes her able to feed upon blood with her fangs sucking it, another trait is the secretion produced by her fangs and saliva have a **hypnotic** , **hallucinogenic** and **anticholinergic** properties that renders her victims into her mindless slaves for a while, if she doesn't suck up its life course.

 _Note: The furies were based either on Smallville in origin and in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse movie appearance. The Project Cadmuz based on Young Justice._

 **4**. **Bat-suit and Utility:** Due to batman not dealing with only criminals and enhanced humans but with extra dimensional beings, Bruce will create a new bat-suit with high-tech that will allow him to coupe with them based on his data of Meta-humans like Superman and New Gods and upgrade his utility belt's arsenal.

He's new bat-suit will be based on most of what he knows about battle armors and enhance suits. The Insider based suit.

 _Note: DCAU wikia Terry McGinnis's Batsuit, DC wikia Hellbat, DC wikia Batwing Suit, Arkhamcity Wikia Batsuit, Lex Luthor's War suit, Insider Suit._

 **A. DC Characters concept:**

 **Jack Napier:** Also the real name of The Joker or The Hood who was portrayed by Jack Nicholson in the film **Batman of 1989,** and appears in the series Gotham. Roles, crime lord of the mafia with sadistic sense of humor, a talented artist with a strange sense of humor or a stockbroker of Wall Street with stranger sense of humor.

 **Barbara Gordon:** Retired Pandora who now is serves as police officer on Gotham.

 **Barda Free:** Also known as **Big Barda** a Pandora who was precisely known for her barbaric strength once married with the escapist artist Scott Free who was famously known as Mister Miracles. But due to an accident he died. Leaving Barda widowed still in depression.

 **Scott Free:** A former artist who was famously known as **Mister Miracles** , the Houdini of His generation by his escaping acts. But due to an accident he died or that is presumed. Much of his past isn't known.

 **Vandal Savage:** An absurdly very old and very rich man prime investor of Lex Luthor's Project Cadmuz.

 **Vicky Vale:** A former Pandora now a gossip columnist of Gotham Gazette and part time info broker.

 **J'onn J'onzz /John Jones:** An alien refugee and last survivor from Planet Mars. J'onn to adapt into human society, he use his ability to shape shift look human. His alias John Jones, his current occupation is as a police department detective. Secretly is investigating the Chevalier and Gengo Aoi.

 **Walter Joseph Kovacs/ Rorschach/The Question:** A former journalist that went underground due to him bugging the nose where he shouldn't now makes a living as info broker. He's start in one his job he end up having keen interest in the mysterious multi billionaire Bruce Wayne who made his fortune a short amount of time, and the appearance of Batman.

 _Note: Rorschach is an anti-hero from Watchmen from Verigo his background can be mixed with The Question from DC._

 **NOTE:**

 **# Hallucinogenic:** A hallucinogen is a psychoactive agent which can cause hallucinations, perception anomalies, and other substantial subjective changes in thoughts, emotion, and common types of hallucinogens are psychedelics, dissociatives, or deliriants. By contrast, Stimulants, Opioids, and other psychoactive drugs are not explicitly hallucinogens because a 'hallucination' is visual terminology. The psychoactivity of opioids is devoid of visual anomalies, though the 'numbing' can be considered dissociation from pain. Hallucinations are not an uncommon symptom of amphetamine psychosis, but as they are not a primary effect of the drugs themselves, amphetamines are not considered hallucinogens. While stimulants do not induce hallucinations without abuse, the nature of stimulant psychosis is not unlike delirium.

L. E. Hollister's criteria for establishing that a drug is hallucinogenic are as follows:

in proportion to other effects, changes in thought, perception, and mood should predominate;

intellectual or memory impairment should be minimal;

stupor, narcosis, or excessive stimulation should not be an integral effect;

autonomic nervous system side effects should be minimal; and

addictive craving should be absent.

 _Source: Wikipedia_

 **# Hypnotic:** Hypnotic (from Greek Hypnos, sleep) or soporific drugs, commonly known as sleeping pills, are a class of psychoactive drugs whose primary function is to induce sleep1 and to be used in the treatment of insomnia (sleeplessness), or surgical anesthesia.

 _Source: Wikipedia_

 **# Anticholinergic:** inhibitparasympathetic nerve impulses by selectively blocking the binding of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine to its receptor in nerve cells. The nerve fibers of the parasympathetic system are responsible for the involuntary movement of smooth muscles present in the gastrointestinal tract, urinary tract, lungs, etc. Anticholinergics are divided into three categories in accordance with their specific targets in the central and/or peripheral nervous system: antimuscarinic agents, ganglionic blockers, and neuromuscular blockers.

 _Source: Wikipedia_

 **# Carnival:** Carnivals are contests where Pandora are pitted against each other to determine their ranking of strength. Limiters do not take part in them. There is a Carnival each season at all Genetics academies to determine the strength rankings of cadet Pandora's in their class years, underhanded tactics may be used and killing is also allowed. Every few years, there is a worldwide cadet Carnival for the students of the various Genetics academies to determine the world rankings.

 _Source: Freezing Wikia/Carnival_

 **# Seiga Heavy Industries:** is a privately owned company, known for creating artificial training Nova, as well as the Injection Stigmata for the newly developed Valkyries. They are are currently developing the Faylan Generator as an external power source for the Valkyries.

 _Source: Freezing wikia/ Seiga Heavy Industries_

 **# Valkyrie:** are normal humans who do not have compatibility with normal Stigmata, but who can be injected with time-limited Injection Stigma, to become similar to Pandoras. Unlike E-Pandoras, Valkyries use modified stigmata instead of body modification protocols. However, the seed idea for the Valkyrie Project and E-Pandora Project is the same, originating with Gengo Aoi, along with the Pandora Project. The project was officially initiated in July 2065, following the failure of the E-Pandora Project.

 _Source: Freezing Wikia/ Valkyrie_

 **# E- Pandora Project/ Evolution Pandora Project:** was an experimental project developed by Dr. Scarlett Ohara at the Chevalier's Alaska Base. Its purpose was to expand the Pandora program to people with limited Stigmata compatibility and fill the need for more Pandora than can be produced through the current selection processes prior to the 10th Nova Clash. The director of the project was Under-secretary Marks Spencer. As of July 2065 the project is defunct, being replaced with the Valkyrie Project.

Its candidates unlike regular Pandora who comes from rich and wealthy backgrounds, the E-Pandora were once orphans, homeless girls, and child slaves prior to being placed into the program as expendable subjects.

 _Source: Freezing wikia/ E- Pandora Project_

 **A/N:**

Well here is more about the possible setting concept. I will add more later when more ideas comes for the concept setting. Share your thoughts leaving a review. Also PM if there is an interest in picking the challenge guidelines.


End file.
